Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody
Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody is a crossover between Wolverine from the X-Men and Footloose. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 10 (36): [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]. Summary After dancing has been banned in Bomont, Wolverine decides to lift that ban! References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boy_from_Oz the Boy from Oz] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_Up_2:_The_Streets Step Up 2: the Streets] *Mario Lopez *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dances_with_Wolves Dances with Wolves] *Ben & Jerry's *Red Cross *Bruno Tonioli *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_(U.S._TV_series) Dancing with the Stars] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_Origins:_Wolverine X-Men Origins: Wolverine] *Kevin Bacon *Hugh Jackman Characters *Wolverine (Age: 150) *Ariel Moore *Rev. Shaw Moore *Bruno Tonioli *Nostalgic Cameo Guy (Kevin Bacon) Banned Stuff #Dancing (Rev. Shaw Moore hated Step Up 2: the Streets. That was the cause of the ban.) #Planking #Mario Lopez #Expositions #Talking Back (Known as Sass-Back on the board.) #Fairs #Cameos (Originally Dopey Movie Parodies before everyone voted to ban cameos.) Transcript Wolverine: Another vanilla bean grey. (Dance music playing) I know that song. Could it be a clue about my mysterious past? (Goes outside to hear indistinct chatter) Ariel Moore: Hey, mister. Wanna dance with us? Wolverine: Nah. Dance's not really my thing. Ariel Moore: But you did it on Broadway. (Pulls out a record saying "Hugh Jackman: The Boy from Oz" - record scratch) Wolverine: Uh, that must be from a past life I don't remember. LET'S DANCE!! (Pulls off his jacket. Suddenly, the police and Rev. Shaw Moore appear. Wolvering reacts by popping out his adamantium claws.) Man, I'' love'' that sound! Rev. Shaw Moore: You better leave the Town of Bomont, son. We don't like your kind here. Wolverine: You mean mutants? Rev. Shaw Moore: No, DANCERS! Wolverine: (sheathes adamantium claws) Wait. Is this a Footloose ''parody? "'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody"' '''Wolverine': Man, your dad's a real jerk, heh? Ariel Moore: Four years ago, my dad went to see a movie called Step Up 2: the Streets. He hated it so much, he put a ban on dancing. Soon after that he banned planking, then Mario Lopez! We're actually fine with that one. (Just then, the Rev.' had '''to drive by with the Ban Board) '''Rev. Shaw Moore': Hey, looks like someone forgot about my ban on expositions! Now get in the car, Ariel! Ariel Moore: I don't wanua. Rev. Shaw Moore: (Puts "Sass-Back" on the Ban Board) BOOM! I just put a ban on talking back! (Both drive away, leaving Wolverine behind.) Rev. Shaw Moore: I don't want you hanging around with this Wolverine fella. Ariel Moore: Why? Because he's a middle aged man with metal skeleton knives in his hands and a reputation for being a troublemaker? Rev. Shaw Moore: No, because he dances! (Pulls out a DVD saying "Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway!") Ariel Moore: Ugh, you're so unfair! Rev Shaw Moore: BOOM! I just put a ban on fairs! (As soon as the ban kicked in, the local Fair shuts down.) (Music stops) People: AWWWWWWW! Wolverine: (Riding motorcycle) He can't just outlaw dancing. That's like the time the government outlawed mutants, only substituting the word "dancing" from "mutants"! (He stops at a warehouse.) I need to help those kids, but I don't know how. I am so full of rage... BERSERKER DANCE RAGE!!!!!! (Wolverine does crazy dance moves.) Bruno Tonioli: Wolverine, you were brilliant! You slashed your way into my heart with your curvy Latin hips and your sunfish sideburns! A++, my good man! Now go into that city council meeting and deliver a speech about the human spirit! Wolverine: You're right, voices in my head! I'll do just that. Rev. Shaw Moore: All right, all in favor of banning dopey movie parodies, say "ay GASP! Wolverine: Wait. Stop everything. Rev. Shaw Moore: Uhh! What do you want? Owwsaay! YEAH! Woot! RAH RAH! WEEHEE!!!! Wolverine: When I came into this town 13 hours ago, I was running away from my past. But what these crazy dancing teens have taught me is that I was actually running towards my future. And in that future, there's a time to fight, and a time to dance. And this is our time... to dance! (Nothing happens. rofl?) It's dancing time now. (DANCE PARTY!!!!!!) Nostalgic Cameo Guy: Hoo-hoo! Go, Wolverine! (Stop the DANCING Rev. Shaw Moore: All in favor of banning nostalgic cameos, say "aye"! Everyone: Aye!!! Nostalgic Cameo Guy: D'ooh! (PARTY Time! (again) ) Rev. Shaw Moore: Wolverine, you showed me the error of my ways. I lift the "dancing" ban. Now let's see those crazy dance moves I've been hearing about. (SWING SWING) Wolverine: We did it, guys. (It's a Cut off Segment, Dork) Wolverine: Oh no, not again. You saw what happened, right? They fell. They- let's just get our stories straight. Bruno Tonioli: Wolverine, the cameraman knows too much. He must be silenced. Wolverine: I'll do just that. (Slap! BBBBZZZZTT) Trivia *On the Ban Board, it reads Dancing, Planking, Mario Lopez, Expositions, Sass-Back, and Fairs. It doesn't say "Nostalgic Cameos". *This not only spoofs Wolverine and ''Footloose'', it only spoofs ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' but different. *'Innuendo:' Bruno Tonioli acts like an stereotypical gay man, as he says "Wolverine, you were brilliant! You slashed your way into my heart with your curvy Latin hips and your sunfish sideburns!". *On the Ban Board, Sass-Back and Fairs look like post-its. *The County Fair music was from [[S'UP|'S'UP']]. *In the Town Hall, Ariel Moore's father was going to ban dopey movie parodies, but then he really banned nostalgic cameos. *The Bomont Town Hall sign says "Tonight: Gripe about teens Tomorrow: Seafood Buffet". *The stand in the Town Hall has a sign that says "City of Bomont" with people dancing with a Red Cross sign over it. *The title is a reference to the 1990 western film ''Dances with Wolves''. *Antagonists: Nostalgic Cameo Guy and Rev. Shaw Moore *In the opening of this sketch, Wolverine is in the bar which looks like the restaraunt scene from X-Men: First Class. *Nostalgic Cameo Guy resembles Kevin Bacon who starred in the classic Footloose. *There is a sequel to this episode called [[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']], and it only featured Mario Lopez. *This is the third segment that the name of a MAD parody is said differently. The first was WALL·E·NATOR 'and the second was [[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air]]. *The only thing Rev. Shaw Moore didn't ban was "Dopey Movie Parodies". Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death